I'm with you
by blazingeyes
Summary: A young girl stranded on the road on a rainy night with no one to help her. Will a stranger from nowhere be able to help? First contestshipping fic. Song fic with the song 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne. ONESHOT


I'm standing on a bridge

**Me: Hi everyone! This is my first contestshipping fanfic! It's a song fic using the song 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne.**** I've done a music video with this song. You'll find the link to my youtube channel on my profile.**

**May: OOOH! I get to be in this one don't I?**

**Drew: (smirks) Obviously May! Well, I suppose that's all we can expect from an 'amateur' like you!**

**May: HEY! How dare yo-**

**Me: ALL RIGHT CUT IT OUT! I will **_**not **_**tolerate fighting here! Disclaimer please!**

**Ash: ­****blazingeyes does not own Pokemon.**

**Me: Thank you! By the way, the song is in ****bold and italics. And as they say, the fic will feel better if you hear the song and read it at the same time. Also, May's thoughts are in italics. Also May and Drew have never met before which explains a lot of OOC-ness. Enjoy!**

She sighed as she hugged her knees, trying to make herself feel a little warm. No one could help her. She was all alone…

The cars whizzed past her, making her feel dizzy. An old woman in a shop had turned the radio on and a slow, depressing song that reflected her gloomy mood started to play.

_**I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now **_

_I feel so vulnerable__ damn it… Of course I've got legs and stuff but…I have another problem. And I'm sure no one's gonna even bother about some girl sitting on the side of the road…_

She felt even more miserable as a cold gust of wind brushed through her hair and she heard the sound of thunder.

_**  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound **_

_I wish the darn woman would stop the song! It's not making me feel any better…_

_**  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_Like that's ever gonna happen…_

She felt close to tears as she saw all the shops starting to close. Super. Now she had no chance.

_There goes my last hope…_

_**  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life **_

_I don't need to try, I already know…I'm gonna spend the rest of the night stuck here and who knows? I might even die of the cold and no one's gonna care…_

_**  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**_

_I wonder what are the chances of someone bothering to help someone as hopeless as me? Zero… _she thought sarcastically.

_**  
I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?**_

_I doubt it…_

_**  
´Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
**_

_You got that right…_

_**  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?**_

Suddenly, she heard a noise and turned her head sharply and found herself staring into a pair of emerald eyes.

'Who are you?' he asked incredulously.

'I could ask you the same thing.' She replied coldly. What was his problem anyway? What did he care?

_**  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life **_

'A-are you lost?' he asked more gently.

She gaped at him. It was hard to believe that some stranger cared so much.

'N-no. I…' she blushed a little here – luckily it was dark – 'I can't …I can't cross the road…'

'Why not?' he asked puzzled.

'I…since I was little I was always scared of crossing roads because…because my parents died in a car accident.' She felt the tears spring to her eyes as she said this. All of a sudden, she found herself being lifted up from the ground by a pair of strong hands.

_**  
Wont you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new **_

'I'll help you okay? Just close your eyes if you're scared.' He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She followed him in a dream-like state.

_**  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**_

She felt a jolt in her stomach as a car whizzed past them, exceeding the speed limit. The stranger cursed under his breath.

'Why…why are you helping me? You don't even know me…' she questioned suddenly, looking him straight in the eye. _**  
**_

_**Oh, why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah… **_

'Why? It's just in my nature I guess.' He said sounding mildly surprised. 'Besides, you looked so sad and lonely over there…I couldn't possibly leave you.'

She stared at him in shock. Her heart started thudding violently and she felt her face growing a little hot despite the cold wind that kept blowing in her face.

_****_

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  


_I don't even know this guy, yet…why do I feel so at ease with him?_

_**I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**_

She took the time to look at him carefully and analyze his features. It was hard to tell in the dark but…he looked pretty good-looking. He had green hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

_**  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
**_

They had finally reached the other side and he looked at her and smiled.

'You did it! Er…I didn't ask you your name…' he grinned rather sheepishly.

_**  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new **_

'My name is May. And you are?' she asked somewhat shyly.

'Drew. Well, I hope to see you again May. Though not stuck on the road on a rainy day!' he joked._**  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you**_

She laughed along with him and he turned around and started to go. But he suddenly stopped as though he had forgotten something and started digging around in his coat pocket.

He let out a small 'ah' as he found what he had been looking for. He tossed a beautiful red rose to her and said,

'Bye… May.' He said her name slowly, savoring that monosyllable on his tongue as though it were something delicious.

_**  
I'm with you**_

She caught it and blushed.

'Thank you…Drew.'

_**  
I'm with you...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Yay! I'm done. So tell me if you liked it or not via review! Also do you think I should write a sequel? If so, then please tell me that too! **

**Drew: Why should you want to write a sequel?**

**Me: I don't know…so I can torture you like I usually torture the male characters in my stories?**

**Drew: Hey it's not my fault I was born a boy!**

**May: OOOH! Does that mean you'd have rather been a girl?**

**Drew: (blushes) I didn't say that…**

**May: OOOH! Drew's **_**blushing!!**_

**Drew: Could you stop 'OOH'- ing? It's annoying.**

**May: OOH! Is wittle Dwew getting annoyed?**

**Drew: Why you little –**

**Me: That's enough!**

**May: But-**

**Me: NO BUTS! Anyway, bye for now! **


End file.
